


Cat's Play

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [4]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a ritual that he uses to help him relax... only it's been broken for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Play

He knows Harvey doesn't get it. That he doesn't fully understand. Not why he does this. And not why he needs it.

He knows Harvey doesn't get the 'why'. What he does get is _that_ Louis needs this. He needs to do this and that for some reason, it works best when it's Harvey.

Harvey might think it's odd, but he still does it. Or, he used to. Until all that bullshit with Hardman. He hasn't played with Harvey since before Louis made senior partner.

Oh, he'd played. He had told Sheila what he liked to do and she had indulged him. It just wasn't the same as it was with Harvey.

Sheila let him get all dressed up - well, as 'dressed up' as was required - and she would walk him around on his leash. She even let him curl up on the bed beside her and she stroked his head. But, it just wasn't the same.

He misses Harvey.

It's why he's standing - kneeling really - at Harvey's door, waiting for the man to let him in. Of course, Harvey doesn't know it's Louis at his door. Though Louis has no delusions about Harvey being swayed and not having the heart to leave him sitting at the door. He knows that's a possibility.

Louis feels his heart thundering in his chest as Harvey opens the door. "What the hell?" he hears and his palms begin to sweat.

"Louis, what do you think you're doing?" Louis hears Harvey asking over his head.

Louis doesn't look up from Harvey's perfectly polished shoes when he answers, "Please, Harvey? I need this." And he does. More than air.

"No, Louis. I told you..."

"I'm sorry, Harvey. You were right. And I'm sorry. Please? Just for tonight?" He still doesn't look up. Not even when he thinks Harvey is going to close the door on his face.

He hears Harvey sigh. "Just tonight."

When Louis presses his hands to the floor and makes to rise, Harvey tells him to stop and crawl into the condo. He would have scoffed and refused, but he needs this so badly, he's willing to ruin a suit to get it. He thanks Harvey as he returns to his knees and crawls through the door.

He follows the usual routine of collecting his collar and leash and sliding into both his proper attire (Harvey doesn't like for him to be entirely naked, so he accommodates that with some choice clothing items) and his 'character' while he waits for Harvey to change clothes. Louis is ready and waiting, sitting beside the couch on his 'pet bed' like always. And for the first time in weeks, he's starting to feel relaxed and himself again.

When Harvey finally emerges from the bedroom, Louis feels his insides heat and twist. God, he needs this. Harvey settles onto the couch with a drink and turns on the TV.

Louis is ready to turn flips when Harvey gives the signal that lets him jump onto the couch. He pounces across the cushions and stretches his back. A moment later, he 'walks' onto Harvey's lap, curls up and lays down. The sound he makes when Harvey rubs his hand over his head is not at all unlike a purr.

He is so comfortable and relaxed, he doesn't realize he's fallen asleep until he wakes up still curled up in Harvey's lap. He blinks his eyes open and feels a wetness on his eyelashes. He needed this a lot more than he had thought he did.

"Louis?" Harvey asks, hand brushing over Louis' head again, bumping into his cat ears.

He doesn't say anything for a while, then he mutters out a weak, "Thank you, Harvey."

"Sure, Louis," he says.

Louis is glad Harvey lets him stay there, on his lap, until he's ready to move. He slinks off Harvey's legs, back to the couch. He takes a deep breath, then asks, "Same arrangement as always?"

Harvey shakes his head as he gets to his feet. "Not this time, Louis. Come with me."

Louis follows the tug on the leash and trails behind Harvey, strutting like the well-behaved kitty he is. He's confused, and a little concerned, when he looks and finds himself in Harvey's bedroom. "Harvey...?"

"Cat's don't talk, Louis."

Louis tilts his head like he has perked his ears and waits for instructions. Harvey tells him to curl up on one corner of the bed. Eagerly, Louis jumps into the bed, turns around, kneads at the blankets, then lays down. Harvey lets him do what he needs to do and he appreciates that.

"If I wake up with you sitting on my face, I will never do this again," Harvey tells him as he slides into bed beneath the covers.

Louis says nothing, but falls asleep calm and comfortable for the first time in weeks.


End file.
